rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ross Joseph Neill
Lieutenant Colonel Ross Joseph Neill (Ret.), Starfleet Marine Corps (born November 15, 2328, in Easthaven, Reydovan Prime) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. He is the eldest of Jeremiah Neill's two sons, and has been portrayed by Garret Dillahunt since 2005. He was originally created in 2003, portrayed by Jason London. (His brother Jeremy portrayed Neill's younger son, Jeremiah Robert, Jr.) Origins Born in the Neill estate in Easthaven, RJ, as he preferred to be known, was brought up with a strict military bearing, with the title Viscount of Easthaven as the heir to Jeremiah himself. The General's inflexible standards often infuriated RJ, who often got involved in gangs while in school. Feeling embarrassed, General Neill did not bother to use his influence to break RJ out of prison whenever he was arrested, hoping that when he grew up the Imperial military would beat some sense into him. RJ, however, was not so keen on the idea. RJ stowed away on an airtram from Easthaven to Montagne Noire and brought himself on the mercy of the Emperor, Kiran Joshmaul I. He wanted to escape from his father's brutal influence, but he was not sure how. Joshmaul managed to call in a favor from a Starfleet Marine he had known in 2276. Though by this time retired and old, the Marine officer managed to convince the SFMC to accept him. RJ was taken via transport to Earth, and accepted to the Starfleet Marine Academy in Copenhagen, Denmark. Disowned, But Unbowed When word of RJ's "treason" reached Easthaven, General Neill was outraged. Before the council of the nobility, Neill disowned his son, declaring him a traitor, to be killed on sight when he entered the Empire again. Emperor Joshmaul and the council did not allow him to place the death mark, thus causing Neill to become even more incensed. Forced to deal with it, Neill was left to fume in his fortress, as war with Sha'kuria loomed on the horizon. On Earth, meanwhile, RJ excelled in his training, far away from his tyrannical father. Unlearning everything his father forced into him, RJ had the mind of a tactician, silent and calculating, whereas his father was brutal and garrulous. RJ excelled at the Academy, eventually earning the notice of Colonel Mikhail Britanov, then a 36-year-old member of the commanding general's staff. Misha and RJ became good friends, and RJ served on Britanov's staff as he rose through the ranks. During the Dominion War, RJ, now a major, met the 25-year-old Jonathan Ross, who had joined the SFMC with Daniel Longstreet. But the greatest surprise to RJ was when his father, Jeremiah, resigned Imperial service to join Longstreet's staff... Dominion War Service Realizing the problem he might have, RJ went to General Longstreet, appointed to command the SFMC and asked that he not ever be assigned to his father's staff. Realizing the emnity between father and son, General Longstreet approved RJ's request. Britanov, now a major general, was placed under Longstreet's direct authority during the battles at Chin'Toka and the Battle of Cardassia, and RJ was on Longstreet's flagship with now-Brigadier General Ross and General Britanov when Longstreet apparently died from injuries sustained during the battle. Admiral William Ross, Jon Ross' uncle, posthumously recommended Longstreet for the Medal of Honor, and also added recommendations for Britanov and Ross for their heroism that saved Longstreet's command from destruction. President Jaresh-Inyo accepted. In addition, Admiral Ross recommended that while General Neill succeeded Longstreet as commander of the SFMC, he should receive some kind of punishment for being lethargic when Longstreet needed his help the most. Longstreet's surviving family demanded that General Neill resign, and also pay damages for wrongful death, blaming Neill for Longstreet's death. Surprisingly, RJ came to his defense, citing that Neill was the best man to succeed Longstreet, despite his rather egocentric nature. Though General Neill was not forced to resign, he was forced to pay nearly one hundred fifty million Reydovan marks (thirty million Federation credits) to Longstreet's family from the Neill family trust. Defileron War During the Defileron War, RJ served on the Shadowcat, a Sovereign class vessel, as the commander of its Marine battalion. During the Battle of Defileron in November 2376, RJ was severely injured, almost to the point of paralysis, by an explosion in its lower decks. He was awarded the Medal of Honor and a Purple Heart for ensuring that the survivors of the Marine battalion made it out of the flaming barracks before he did. Ever since then, three decades after the fact, he has lived quietly in the foothills of Mt. Spokane in Washington State, though he has gone on speaking tours about serving during the Dominion War and the Defileron War. Neill, Ross